Dos Corazones Enfermos
by Mr.Kazu
Summary: Cual es la mejor forma de curar un corazón enfermo, amor, según dicen ¿Pero podrá el amor ganar una batalla contra el poder? Una desicion todo puede cambiar, un hospital muy animado / GaaHina / En progreso :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ! Este fic espero tenga 3 capítulos :3, ya esta casi terminado así que pronto estaré actualizando.**

 **Gracias por los reviews :3**

 **N/A: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

-lalala- dialogo.

/

Como de costumbre estaba sentada en su habitación mirando el gran manto de nieve que había caído la noche anterior, sentía aun palpitar su débil corazón, su largo cabello medianoche se movió bruscamente al enterrar su rostro en su almohada para comenzar a sollozar, hace 2 años que estaba en el sector de cuidados intensivos del hospital de Konoha, sufría una grave enfermedad que debilitaba su corazón, ningún doctor se atrevía a operarla debido a la fragilidad del mismo, afortunadamente una doctora se atrevería pero debía viajar desde un lugar lejano llegaría en uno o dos meses más, al menos eso le decían las enfermeras.

\- Hinata debes ser fuerte, solo un par de meses más, por favor aun no te detengas- Sollozo la joven para luego limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos perlados -Pase- Hablo al sentir unos golpes en la puerta pidiendo la entrada.

-Hinata ¿cómo has dormido hoy?- Entro una enfermera rubia de una coleta y hermosos ojos verdes.

-Bien, Gracias Ino- respondió con ternura.

\- ¿ Hina has estado llorando ?- Pregunto la rubia percatándose de los ojos irritados de la muchacha, esta solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hina, sabes que antes que tu enfermera soy tu amiga y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- Apoyo la mano sobre la cabeza de la Hyuga y se quedo pensante hasta que su rostro se iluminó - Hinata tengo algo que te animará tan solo espérame un segundo - Diciendo esto salió de la habitación para luego volver con una carpeta en la mano.

-Ino, sabes que está mal leer la ficha de otros pacientes- Dijo la Hyuga con un semblante preocupado.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero mira hoy llegara alguien nuevo al sector de CI y es todo un bomboncito- Dijo la Yamanaka con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro mientras mostraba la fotografía en la ficha a la Hyuga, quien comenzó a mirar con algo de desdén.

\- Es lindo- Murmuró la Hyuga, Lindo era quedarse corta, a pesar de tener una bata de podía notar que su cuerpo estaba trabajado, su rojo cabello era hermoso y sus extrañas ojeras adornaban sus lindos ojos aguamarina.

-¿Lindo? Es hermoso, es simplemente perfecto solo con ver su rostro lo encuentro el hombre más perfecto del mundo me imagino que tendrá un cuerpo esculpido - Dijo la rubia para luego comenzar a gritar y dar pequeños saltitos hasta detenerse para mirar la ficha.

-Ino cálmate- Sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su cara-

\- Es una pena - Dijo la rubia mientras se volvía a sentar.

\- ¿Que paso? - Pregunto la Hyuga.

\- Esta exquisitez no se puede agitar, ósea no puede tener sexo - Dijo decepcionada.

\- ¡ Ino ! No suenes decepcionada por eso - Regaño la Hyuga.

-Ay Bueno- Dijo en tono sarcástico- Ni que fuera tu novio-

-¡I...Ino! - Grito sonrojada.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas- Apretó las mejillas de la Hyuga para luego reír.

-Hina, mas tarde comeremos juntas ¿bueno?- se despidió mientras la Hyuga asentía con su cabeza.

-Ino, la ficha- Susurro la Hyuga antes de ver como la Yamanaka desaparecía por la puerta.

-No tiene remedio- Sonrió y tomo la carpeta - Una mirada no le hace daño a nadie - Rio sintiéndose malvada para luego abrir la carpeta.

-Sabaku No Gaara, 21 Años enfermedad: ventrículo izquierdo atrofiado, riesgo de contagio: nulo, pronóstico de vida- Cerro la carpeta bruscamente- Creo que es algo que no debería leer, eso es lo correcto - Susurro para luego dejar la carpeta encima de la mesita de noche al costado de su cama, se sentó cuidadosamente en su cama y se puso sus pantuflas de conejito que Ino le había regalado, se puso su bata tomo la carpeta y se dirigió al mostrador de enfermeras para entregársela a Ino, llevaba tanto tiempo ahí que conocía a muchos de los pacientes, la gran mayoría ancianos que les quedaba poco de vida, le gustaba visitarlos en sus habitaciones y escuchar sus historias de vida, así que mientras caminaba recibía muchos saludos a lo que ella respondía cordialmente.

\- Tenchan, Ino dejo esta carpeta en mi habitación ¿se la puedes entregar? - Susurro la Hyuga a la enfermera que revisaba las carpetas de los pacientes.

-Si Claro Hina- La abrió para revisarla - Justo a tiempo la ficha que faltaba esa Ino, me han regañado por su culpa- Dijo Ten-Ten algo enojada.

-No te enfades con ella solo es algo distraída - La Hyuga excuso a su amiga.

-Solo porque tu lo pides, a propósito viste a este joven, es un adonis- Susurro la morena mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Ino también lo mencionó- Sonrió.

\- Ouw - La morena se quejo y dibujo en su cara un ligero rastro de decepción.

\- ¿ Que sucede Tenchan ? - Pregunto inocente la Hyuga.

\- Este tipo es hermoso pero no se puede agitar, ósea no sexo -

\- ¡ Tenchan ! Acaso las enfermeras de este lugar solo piensan en eso, Ino hizo el mismo comentario - Regaño sonrojada, la chica solo sonrió.

-Hinata, nosotras pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, y entre nos la mayoría de los hombres que vemos son ancianos, queremos un poco de acción - Sonrió la mujer.

\- Supongo que es válido- Reflexionó la Hyuga con su rostro pensante.

-Oh, sí que es guapo- Susurro Ten mirando directamente hacia el ascensor.

La Hyuga lentamente se voltio para ver salir del ascensor a 3 jóvenes, una joven rubia de dos coletas y hermosos ojos verdes, y dos jóvenes de la misma estatura cuerpo trabajado se podría decir que la única diferencia entre ellos era que uno era castaño y el otro pelirrojo, y uno tenía cejas, el otro no.

El pelirrojo Sabaku no Gaara su cara seria, sus ojos adornados por sus ojeras él era...

\- Hinata - Susurro Ten sacándola de su trance.

-Dime-

-No lo mires tanto que lo vas a gastar- Sonrió tiernamente al ver como la chica de perlados ojos se sonrojaba.

-Tenchan! Yo no... ¡Ay! - No pudo articular palabra para luego huir a su habitación.

Al llegar al mostrador la rubia hablo.

-Hola, vengo a dejar a mi Hermano fue trasladado aquí esta mañana desde Suna- Hablo de manera concisa.

-Si Claro indíqueme su nombre y buscare su ficha- Dijo Ten sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sabaku No Gaara-

-Si recibimos su ficha, lo ingresare de inmediato pero primero le mostraré su habitación debe de estar cansado por el viaje- Dijo la morena de forma amable, mirando al joven castaño que la miro de arriba a abajo.

-Bueno, Gracias- Respondió la rubia, para luego comenzar a seguirla.

-Mi nombre es Ten-Ten, pueden llamarme Tenchan y desde ahora seré tu enfermera Sabaku-san, Como dato el mostrador es el divisor de habitaciones, al lado izquierdo mujeres y al lado derecho los hombres, tienen libertad de visita siempre y cuando no haya procedimientos, hay una sala de estar para que puedan compartir con el paciente ¿ alguna duda hasta el momento ?- Explicaba Ten a medida que los conducía a la habitación.

-Ninguna por mi parte ¿Gaara?- Preguntó la rubia al pelirrojo quien solo contestó con un movimiento de cabeza, en forma de negacion.

-Bueno esta es tu habitación, al costado de tu cama hay un botón no dudes en presionarlo si me necesitas, cuando salgan por favor vayan al mostrador para llenar los datos de contacto, con su permiso- Se despidió la chica, para luego salir de la habitación.

-Tiene un gran trasero, hermano creo que te visitaré seguido- Soltó Kankuro quien se había mantenido en silencio mientras devoraba con la vista a la enfermera.

-Kankuro calla idiota recuerda que estamos aquí por Gaara, no te golpeo para no armar un jaleo y perjudicarlo - Soltó la rubia mientras en su frente se marcaban unas venas en señal de enfado.

\- Bueno hermanita, entonces seré un buen hermano e iré a rellenar los datos de contacto - Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando atrás las groserías y maldiciones que Temari le Murmuró.

-No tiene caso- Dijo la Rubia para luego llevarse la mano al puente de la nariz.

-Déjalo, es mejor que tengamos un payaso en la familia, nos mantiene alegres y unidos- Hablo de manera fría pero en sus labios se dibujaba una mueca de alegría.

-Hermano, recupérate pronto, sabes que el imbécil y yo te apoyamos, te queremos y haríamos cualquier cosa por ti no lo olvides- Dijo la rubia.

-Gracias - Susurro con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, su ventana daba al patio del hospital se podía observar las montañas adornadas por los bosques cubiertos de nieve.

-Gaara, puedes quedarte tranquilo me encargare de las empresas, en caso de cualquier cosa te avisare de inmediato- Dijo la rubia.

-Tranquila se que podrás manejarlo-

\- Bueno nos vemos en un mes más, recupérate apenas te operen pediré el traslado a Suna - Susurro la rubia para luego salir.

-Adiós Temari- Se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

El hospital caía en silencio junto con la caída del sol, algunos pacientes en el CI aun estaban en pie algunos jugando cartas en la sala de estar y otros simplemente en sus habitaciones.

-Pasa- Respondió con voz fría dando el paso a Ten - Ten.

-¿Sabaku-san te gustaría compartir un tiempo con nosotros? aquí en CI somos una gran familia nos gustaría presentarte - Pregunto la morena.

-Claro, pero antes pregunta lo que de verdad quieres saber, no es necesario tanto énfasis, quieres saber si mi hermano tiene novia, ¿no?- Respondió con su semblante frío y sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-Vaya eres perspicaz me has atrapado, entonces ¿tiene novia? Es bastante simpático- Dijo un tanto asustada por el tono de voz usado del pelirrojo, y más al verlo caminar hacia ella sin cambiar su expresión, esa manera de caminar intimidaba.

\- No, no tiene, es bastante imbécil en realidad, pero es un buen tipo - Respondió tranquilo, para luego pasar por el costado de la joven enfermera abriendo la puerta, al ver que esta no se movía hablo - ¿Vamos?-

-Oh, sí, Claro- Dijo un tanto nerviosa para luego salir de la habitación mientras a su espalda Gaara caminaba con sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su pecho, de una forma imponente, sin decir que su perfume olía natural como si ese fuera su olor corporal, menta y arena mezclados tan sutilmente que no sabía si quería preguntar por el hermano o por él.

-Sabaku-san ellos son los de CI- dijo Ten al llegar a la sala de estar, ahí estaban todos los pacientes de CI que podían salir de sus habitaciones por su puesto estaba Hinata refugiada atrás de Ino.

-Te podrías presentar Sabaku-san- Sugirió Ten, a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Sabaku no Gaara, de Suna- Se presento con su ya típica fría voz, sin inmutarse por hablar en público.

-Bienvenido Gaara- Respondieron todos al unísono, y de esta manera todos comenzaron a presentarse, Hinata ya estaba sonrojada mientras que la ronda de presentación iba a 4 personas antes de ella, Ino se percato de esto y cambio rápidamente de lugar para quedar uno adelante de ella.

-Ino Yamanaka 20 años, Enfermera sector mujeres, pero aun así no dudes en hablarme si necesitas un poco de "ayuda"- Se presento de manera seductora, al ver que el Sabaku no le prestó mucha atención se aparto para dejar a Hinata desprotegida .

-Hi...Hinata- Hablo tartamudeando para luego ser interrumpida violentamente.

-Hyuga Hinata, Soltera, 20 años, de curvas hermosas y cuerpo desarrollado, un gran partido- Hablo la Yamanaka sacando un par de risas entre el grupo, causando un gran sonrojo en la Hyuga - Sus medidas son 95 ...-

-I...I...Ino!- Grito sonrojada la joven.

-Tranquila, o es que no te has dado cuenta que te ah estado devorando con esos pozos aguamarina que tiene, aun a pesar de cómo me presente el no te saca los ojos de encima- Le murmuró al oído, la Hyuga se sonrojó al comprobar que había una sonrisa en el pelirrojo mientras tenia clavados los ojos en ella.

-Parece que atrapaste un gran pez - Susurro la Yamanaka cerrándole un ojo.

luego del ajetreado momento todos fueron a descansar, especialmente la Hyuga que a esta altura del día se sentía cansada de las burlas de la Yamanaka y también de la contaste mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella.

\- Se que Ino lo dijo, pero ¿será cierto que me miraba a mi?- Se miro al espejo, tocando su estomago luego sus pechos como si estuviera acomodándoselos para luego suspirar pesadamente dejando caer sus hombros - No, No si yo fuera hombre no me miraría, solo miraba a Ino y daba la impresión que miraba a mi pero ella parece toda una modelo no tengo oportunidad- Agito su cabeza como afirmando lo que decía- Si eso debe ser-.

\- Vaya, si fueras hombre definitivamente no tendrías buen gusto para las mujeres- Una voz ronca resonó en su cabeza, se giro lentamente para comprobar que no lo había imaginado, y ahí parado al costado de la puerta estaba observándola con su penetrante mirada.

-¿Q...que haces aquí? ¿d...desde cuando estás ahí?- Pregunto sumiendo su rostro en un rojo parecido al de la cabellera del joven.

\- Oye cálmate, le pedí a las enfermeras que me mostrarán la sala de exámenes físicos, pero ambas dijeron que no tenían tiempo y me enviaron aquí, dijeron que tu podías hacerlo, y no dejes la puerta abierta todos podrían ver y escuchar tus chácharas- Concisas, rebosantes de seguridad y un peculiar encanto contenían sus palabras que se estrellaban con su audición robando sus palabras, la manera en la que cruzaba sus brazos, sus ojeras y cabellera rojiza sacudida por una leve brisa que transporto por los aires el exquisito aroma a Menta y arena hasta su pequeña nariz, la estaba volviendo loca sin ni siquiera moverse, su corazón se acelero estaba sufriendo de su enfermedad o simplemente este chico le movía el piso a más no poder,

-¿Puedes mostrarme la sala?- Sus palabras la devolvieron a la tierra.

-S...si - Susurró para luego salir de su habitación con el chico atrás de ella, paso por el mostrador y allí estaba Ino junto a Ten-Ten conversando, en cuanto vieron a Hinata comenzaron a revisar unas fichas.

\- E...ellas no estaban ocupadas - Tartamudeo llegando al ascensor.

\- Si no quieres hacerlo puedo pedírselo a otra persona - Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Y...yo lo haré - Tartamudeo otra vez apretando el botón para llamar el ascensor que afortunadamente estaba ya en el piso, entro al ascensor siempre con el chico tras ella la puerta se cerró y la chica presionó el botón del piso 7 ellos estaban en el 3 una grave voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Gracias - Le susurro al oído acercando su boca, casi rozando su lóbulo, la chica se estremeció e inmediatamente saltó hacia la pared girándose en el acto comprobando la cercanía del rostro del pelirrojo su corazón latía fuertemente.

\- ¿Q...q...que haces? - Pregunto nerviosa.

\- Quería oler más de cerca tu fragancia, me traía loco desde que salimos de tu habitación- Le respondió mientras se acercó acorralándola en una esquina.

\- Si haces algo inapropiado, gritare - Artículo nerviosa la ojiperla deseando se alguien entrara en el ascensor.

\- Tranquila, la verdad nunca eh coqueteado así que seré sincero, mientras caminabas adelante de mi no pude despegarme de tu trasero es hermoso, tu cintura es sublime, cuando acomodaste tus pechos en tu habitación no pude evitar excitarme y tu rostro, Dios, es precioso, me gustaría conocerte mejor y si es posible ser tu novio - Aspiro fuertemente el aroma de la chica y se alejó - Tu aroma es de otro mundo y realmente no sé por qué actuó así- La chica estaba sorprendida su rostro estaba rojo y su corazón latía fuertemente como nunca lo había hecho se sentía mareada, pero a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar sentirse bien por las palabras del pelirrojo, y el aroma personal de él, ese rico olor a menta y arena habían inundado sus fosas nasales, el sonido del ascensor abriéndose al llegar al piso deseado la saco de sus pensamientos - D...debemos bajar aquí - Se dispuso a bajar pero sus piernas fallaron y su mente se fue a blanco.

-Tranquila, yo te cuido - Fue lo único que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

Un suave olor a menta con arena la despertó, sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía abrió sus ojos tratando de buscarlo en la habitación verificando que estaba sola, se sentía débil como para levantarse así que presionó el botón para llamar a una enfermera, casi al instante Ino apareció por su puerta.

\- Hina, ¿ Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto apenas al entrar, se notaba preocupada.

\- Débil, pero bien - Respondió regalando una sutil pero hermosa sonrisa.

\- Me tenías tan preocupada, en cuanto te vi llegar en los brazos del pelirrojo y el gritaba por ayuda pensé lo peor - Dijo la rubia abrazándola fuertemente.

\- Ino me asfixias - Se quejó la Hyuga.

\- Perdón- Dijo la Yamanaka separándose - El doctor Kakashi te ah revisado dijo que no fue tu corazón que sólo te descompensaste y si mal no recuerdo eso solo te pasaba cuando te ponías demasiado nerviosa -Dijo la rubia sentándose al borde de la cama - Cuéntame ¿qué paso? - Pregunto curiosa - Si ese imbécil te hizo algo sólo dilo y yo le partiré su perfecta cara de un sólo golpe- la ojiperla río y luego se sonrojo.

\- El... bueno... me ah dicho que le gusto - Soltó la ojiperla para luego taparse con las sábanas.

\- ¿Enserio? - Grito la Yamanaka.

\- Si - Respondió desde abajo de las sábanas.

\- ¿Y cómo fue ? ¿ Es romántico? - Pregunto la rubia.

\- No para nada, es directo y sincero - Dijo saliendo de las sabanas.

\- Pero cuéntame de una vez - Exigió.

\- Me dijo que le gustaba mi trasero- Se sonrojo miro hacia un costado - Que le encantaba mi cintura y le gustaba mi rostro al igual que mi aroma -

\- Vaya si que es directo - Dijo la Rubia.

\- Dijo que él nunca se había confesado, no sabía hacerlo- Recordó cuando ella cayó, sus palabras fueron pronunciadas con amor - Creo que fue tierno -

\- Vaya, a mi me parece demasiado directo - Sugirió la rubia - Pero si a ti te gusta ¿ por qué no lo intentas? Después de todo el estuvo aquí contigo la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando nosotras no podíamos cuidarte-

\- Por eso siento su olor - Susurro la Hyuga.

\- ¿Su olor? - Pregunto la rubia mirandola maliciosamente - Creo que ustedes serian una buena pareja-

\- ¡ I...Ino !- Exclamo la Hyuga viendo como la Yamanaka desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta.

\- Ah por cierto tu bomboncito tiene un examen mañana y aún no le muestras la sala de exámenes físicos- Río la Yamanaka para luego salir.

-¡ Muéstrasela tu! -Grito enérgicamente la Hyuga.

\- Vaya no pensé que te disgustara tanto el mostrarme la sala - La voz ronca del pelirrojo resonó en la habitación.

\- Yo no me refería a eso - Respondió al instante - Yo no puedo estoy débil ahora- Se excuso.

\- Tranquila no te exaltes sólo bromeaba - Susurro el pelirrojo para caminar y sentarse a su lado, la chica sonrió y tuvo un leve sonrojo al volver a sentir su fragancia - Quería disculparme por lo de ayer, no fue correcto decir esas cosas, si quieres dejar de hablarme lo comprenderé - La miro a los ojos, ella guardo silencio, el desvió su mirada al piso de la habitación, ese silencio sepultó sus intenciones con la Hyuga sabía que había cometido un error, y ese fue y seria su castigo miro esos ojos como si fuera la última vez que podría observar ese par de lunas en el cielo que eran sus ojos para luego levantarse en dirección a la puerta.

\- Y...yo creo que tu fragancia es mas encantadora que la mía - Susurro al ver que el pelirrojo se iba, su nerviosismo y su sonrojo se hizo notorio al instante - Creo que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero aún así ...me alegra que me veas atractiva- Susurro nerviosa jugando con sus dedos - A mi igual me gustaría conocerte mejor - El muchacho quedó sorprendido, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro estaba notoriamente feliz.

 **/**

 **Nos vemos pronto :D**

 **Mr. K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ! Aqui devuelta por un tiempo :3 xD se que tarde bastante pero hoy entre en la pc y revisaba que archivos borrar y estaba este asi que mejor lo subo :b, Enjoy~~~~..**

/

/

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos de nuevo el viaje a la sala de exámenes?- Sugirió el pelirrojo.

\- No creo que pueda caminar - Susurro apenada la Hyuga.

\- Tranquila no caminatas - Apunto a una silla de ruedas que había en la habitación - Tú serás el GPS y yo tu motor- La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza de inmediato el pelirrojo se posicionó al costado de su cama.

\- Mi Lady su carruaje le aguarda - Hablo de forma elegante sacando una risita de la Hyuga quien intentaba ponerse de pie- Te ayudo- Susurro el pelirrojo ayudándole a bajar y sentarse en la silla. - Ahora tus pantuflas- Se arrodilló ante ella tocando suavemente la piel nívea de la chica provocando que resaltara su natural sonrojo -¿ Lista?- Pregunto.

\- Si - Susurro la Hyuga, el pelirrojo comenzó a andar.

\- ¿En dónde vives ? - Pregunto el pelirrojo.

\- Aquí en Konoha ¿y tú? -

\- Suna - Respondió el pelirrojo mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor, Ino los vio y sonrió.

\- ¿Es esa ciudad en el desierto ?- Pregunto tratando de mirar hacia arriba buscando la cara del pelirrojo.

\- Esa misma -

\- Wau, Viniste de muy lejos -

\- Si, en esa ciudad nadie quería tratar mi problema-

\- ¿ Por qué? - Pregunto curiosa, mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor.

\- Fácil, mi problema aun no está identificado del todo, dijeron que a este hospital llegaría una doctora experta en la materia- Respondió el pelirrojo mientras esperaban el ascensor que está vez venía desde el piso más alto así que tardaría unos minutos - Y dime ¿ Por qué estás aquí ?

\- Espero a una doctora, debe operar mi corazón, creo que es la misma que tu esperas - Sonrió, el sonido del ascensor anunció su llegada ambos subieron, de nuevo el ascensor estaba vacío.

\- ¿ Hace cuanto estas aquí? - Pregunto.

\- Uff - Resoplo el Hyuga - Un año en el sector de diagnóstico y otro más aquí esperando que alguien se atreviera a operarme- Respondió tranquila nunca había hablado de esa forma con alguien, menos con alguien a quien recién estaba conociendo - Y tu ¿ Cuánto tiempo llevas enfermo? -

\- Diría que el mismo tiempo que tu - El sonido del ascensor volvió a anunciar su llegada al piso deseado - Bien hasta aquí llegamos la última vez - Salieron del ascensor - Y bien ¿ Hacia dónde? - Pregunto.

\- Esta frente a ti - Río la Hyuga.

\- Oh, pudiste haberme dado indicaciones aquel día ¿Por qué decidiste acompañarme? - Pregunto el pelirrojo a su espalda el ascensor se cerró para luego marcharse.- Mierda, deberemos esperar de nuevo-

\- Ya te lo dije - La chica se ruborizo.

-Oh - Guardaron silencio mientras esperaban que el ascensor volviera, su trayecto en ascensor fue igualmente silencioso no sabían que decir, su experiencia en este campo era nula en ambos, llegaron a su piso y el pelirrojo inmediatamente condujo a la chica hasta su habitación al entrar un escándalo de formo.

-Hinata ¿Qué haces levantada? Debes descansar una silla de ruedas no ayudara - Un chico alto de pelo castaño y opalinos ojos se paró inmediatamente de su asiento.

-¡ Neji ! - Exclamó la ojiperla, el castaño puso su vista de inmediato en Gaara.

\- ¿ Quién es él? - Pregunto mirando a los ojos aguamarina del chico.

\- Es Sabaku no Gaara un nuevo paciente, le mostraba la sala de exámenes - Respondió la Hyuga notoriamente nerviosa.

\- Por favor "Sabaku no Gaara" puedes dejarme a solas con mi prima - El pelirrojo mantuvo una mirada imperturbable clavada en los ojos del chico no se movió un centímetro.

\- Gaara por favor- Dijo la Ojiperla tocando su mano derecha y regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, si necesitas algo avísame - Hablo dulcemente devolviendo la sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes para eso están las enfermeras - Dijo el castaño en un tono sarcástico Gaara le dedico una mirada petrificante demostrando una hostilidad extrema en ella.

\- Nos vemos Hinata - Dicho esto se marcho de la habitación sin antes escuchar como el chico regaño a la ojiperla.

\- Eres la próxima heredera Hyuga no debe a andar buscando novios en el hospital, estas aquí para recuperarte ayer sufriste una descompensación ¿y hoy crees que puedes andar de guía turística? - El tono de voz usado molesto profundamente al pelirrojo pero el hecho de escuchar a la chica llorar mientras se disculpaba hizo que su sangre hirviera y decidió esperar al castaño en el ascensor al cabo de unos minutos el Hyuga apareció automáticamente dirigió su vista al pelirrojo y camino directo hacia él.

\- Aléjate de mi prima - Advirtió el de ojos opalinos levantando su dedo índice.

\- No si ella no me lo pide- Contestó el pelirrojo.

\- No te hagas el gran hombre - Lo miro de pies a cabeza - No me gustaría golpear a un enfermo.

\- Inténtalo, te puedes llevar una sorpresa- Sonrió de manera macabra con sus manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho.

\- Sólo aléjate de mi prima y no sufrirás- Volvió a advertir para luego subirse al ascensor.

\- Ya que te gustan las advertencias, te haré una - Dijo el pelirrojo parándose enfrente de el - Si vuelves a gritarle no solamente romperé tu cara, destruiré tu vida y me asegurare que te hundas en el lodo- El Joven de mirada opalina se sorprendió, luego en ascensor se cerró.

inmediatamente se fue a la habitación de la Hyuga, tocó la puerta pidiendo entrar.

\- Hinata ¿quieres hablar? - Pregunto.

\- Gaara, puedes llamar a Ino - Su voz quebrada lo confirmo ella estaba llorando.

\- Claro, sólo espera un segundo - Dijo esto y al darse vuelta se encontró con la rubia, ella sabía lo que pasaba su rostro mostraba compasión, ese rostro era para Hinata sintió una rabia enorme.

\- Cuídala por favor - Fue todo lo que dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la rubia entrará.

\- Perdón, creí que estaría bien si ustedes estuvieran juntos y los alenté a hacerlo, pero si Neji se va a interponer creo que deberías hacerte a un lado y evitar problemas - Susurro la rubia, el se dio cuenta que la mirada de compasión también era para él.

\- Yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente - Murmuró para luego ir directo al mostrador, la rubia sonrió y luego entro a la habitación de la Hyuga.

\- Ten-Ten Dime ¿ Quieres el número de mi hermano? - Pregunto el pelirrojo llegando al mostrador.

\- Claro - Sonrió la chica - Por lo poco que te eh podido conocer diría que quieres algo a cambio- Intuyo la morena.

\- Claro en este mundo nada es gratis, créeme se de lo que hablo-

El pelirrojo sonrió.

\- ¿ Y qué es lo que quieres exactamente?- Pregunto curiosa.

\- ¿Que es lo que sabes de Neji Hyuga? -

\- Oh, aquí hay demasiados oídos - Dijo volviendo a ordenar las fichas que estaban en la mesa - Si te desmayas ahora, quizás en tu habitación pueda hablar - Sugirió mirando a su alrededor.

-¡ Ayuda ! - Grito el pelirrojo antes de desplomarse directo al piso.

\- Gaara, Tranquilo te llevaré a tu habitación - Grito la morena mientras cogía a Gaara de un brazo y lo ayudaba a caminar directo a su habitación.

\- Eres un pésimo actor - Susurro la morena mientras lo cargaba a su habitación, el chico se quedó tal cual estuviera inconsciente, entraron a la habitación del Sabaku y cerraron con llave.

\- No es como si fuera mi fuerte ¿Y? - Pregunto el pelirrojo.

\- Bien soy su ex novia así que ¿Que quieres saber y por qué? - Pregunto la chica sonriendo.

\- Lo que sea que lo perjudique y es porque le gritó a Hinata, quiero estar preparado para una eventual guerra - Dijo el pelirrojo bastante serio.

\- Chico, definitivamente eres el indicado para hacerle la guerra a ese infeliz- La chica sonrió - Primero que nada de vez empezar por la familia y su linaje- Dijo la morena tomando asiento al costado de la cama del pelirrojo - Los Hyuga son los mayores empresarios de Konoha manejan a varias empresas a la vez tienen poder en la alcaldía y donde tu pienses que hay poder y dinero ellos están ahí, aparte tienen un clan que se encarga de mantener sus genes lo más puros posible, no puede haber Hyuga que no tenga los ojos opalinos y la piel nívea, por lo tanto, ellos son tres familias distintas que están entrelazadas, es como si primos se casarán con sus primos- Hizo una pausa - Es tal como piensas se supone que la heredera de el líder de las empresa A se casará con el heredero del líder de las empresas B, el líder de las empresas A es Hiashi y tiene dos hijas Hinata de 21 años que es la chica que conoces y Hanabi de 17, como ya lo dedujiste el heredero de las empresas B es Neji y el escogió a Hinata para casarse, a pesar de que el imbécil se acostaba conmigo intento acostarse con Hinata por eso terminamos, por eso a pesar de estar bien a Hina no le damos el alta para que espere en su casa por la operación, la mantenemos acá y se nos acaba el tiempo - Explicó la Morena.

\- Entiendo - Respondió el pelirrojo. - ¿ Hinata está de acuerdo con eso? -

\- Obviamente no, Hinata está asustada le teme a Neji, ella tuvo un novio antes de entrar aquí y Neji se encargó de que el pobre chico se pudriera en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió, sus contactos son muchos, ¿Crees que podrás contra él?- Pregunto la chica sonriendo.

\- Soy Sabaku no Gaara niña, yo no soy heredero, yo soy el líder de todas las empresas en Suna si yo lo deseo devorare Konoha- Sonrió de forma malévola.

\- Wow, ¿ Enserio lo harás? -

\- Nadie se apodera de lo que Sabaku no Gaara quiere para el- Sonrió - Esto comienza ahora - Saco su móvil de su mesita de noche y marco un número - Tem, averigua todos los negocios de las empresas Hyuga, los vamos a devorar -Volvió sonreír-

/

/

 _ **Bye Bye Mr.K**_


End file.
